1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the coupling of an air valve assembly, and, more particularly, to coupling an air valve assembly of a machining center.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a spindle unit for a machine tool in which the tool holding end of the spindle has a tapered socket in its nose to receive and hold a tool holder provided with an adapter. The adapter may be engaged with finger hooks carried by a drawbar so that the finger hooks are engaged and the drawbar is pulled inwardly by a spring mechanism of the tool holder to hold the tool. To release the tool holder for removal from the spindle it is often necessary to reverse the operation and push the drawbar inwardly a substantial distance against the force of the spring.
Tool changing centers use adapters to provide a uniform mounting mechanism to the spindle of a machining center so that individual tools may be mounted in the adapters for automatic insertion into the machine center spindle.
It is also known to provide air turbines that connect to an air delivery system of the machining center to provide a high-speed rotation of a cutting tool, which may exceed the speed available from the spindle that is mechanically driven.
A problem with the air coupling devices is that it is difficult to keep them clean and to ensure that no debris enters the air turbine.
What is needed in the art is a simple cost effective way of removing debris from the coupling devices of an air valve.